Sob As Estrelas
by Lab Girl
Summary: Booth e Brennan sob um céu estrelado... e um final alternativo para o episódio 5x11 The X In The File


**Título: Sob As Estrelas**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance**  
Classificação: **PG-13  
**Capítulos: **1 (One Shot)**  
Status: **Completa

**Sumário: **Booth e Brennan sob um céu estrelado... e um final alternativo para o episódio 5x11 (The X In The File)

**Nota da autora:** Esta fic é resultado de pura falta do que fazer... depois de rever esse episódio, estas linhas acabaram saindo. Nada de que eu me orgulhe muito, mas decidi publicar assim mesmo. Não esperem grandes emoções, como eu disse esta história é resultado de um dia sem muita inspiração e sem nada o que fazer. De qualquer modo, aqui está. Quem quiser uma trilha sonora para ajudar a descer, procure no youtube por Corinne Bailey Rae - Like A Star

* * *

_Como uma estrela em meu céu_  
_Como um anjo saído de um livro_  
_Você apareceu em minha vida_  
_E sinto que nunca mais vou ser igual_

* * *

"Você ouviu isto?" sua voz ressoou no ar frio da noite.

Ele ficou sério, arqueando as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa.

"O que..." ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por ela, que levou um dedo aos lábios.

Brennan viu o parceiro apertar os olhos, tentando se concentrar na tentativa de ouvir alguma coisa fora do comum.

No entanto, apenas os sons normais de uma noite no deserto ressoaram no ar. Pequenos animais noturnos, uma leve e rápida brisa que lambeu seu rosto.

"Bones, eu não ouço nada além..."

A risada de Temperance escapou-lhe sem que pudesse evitar. Havia conseguido pegar o parceiro, afinal!

Ele a fitou, o ar totalmente sério, concluindo que ela o havia apavorado somente por diversão. E Brennan não podia negar que tirá-lo do prumo pela primeira vez era uma bela diversão.

Levou as mãos à barriga, tomando fôlego. "Desculpe, Booth. Mas você tinha que ter visto a cara que..."

As palavras morreram em sua garganta quando virou o rosto e seus olhos encontraram os dele a apenas centímetros de distância.

Ela não disse nada. Ele tampouco.

Agora os únicos sons perfeitamente audíveis para ela eram os de suas respirações. Podia ouvi-lo inspirar e expirar repetidamente, de forma pesada. Estavam tão próximos que podia sentir até mesmo o calor que emanava dele. E repentinamente sentiu uma onda de frio apoderar-se de sua pele, impulsionando-a a fechar um pouco mais a breve distância entre seus corpos.

Temperance ouviu a própria pulsação acelerada reverberar em seus ouvidos. Um fluxo de sangue subiu por seu pescoço, atingindo seu rosto.

"Booth..." o que era para ser o início de uma frase, saiu em forma de sussurro.

Ela viu os olhos dele adquirirem subitamente uma espécie de brilho. Um que nunca havia visto neles.

E antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu o corpo dele se aproximar... fechando os poucos centímetros que separavam seus rostos.

Os lábios dele pousaram sobre os seus, numa carícia morna, mas que gerou uma espécie de onda de calor, aquecendo seu corpo resfriado pela noite do deserto.

O momento foi breve, e quando ela o sentiu começar a se afastar, suas mãos alcançaram-lhe o pescoço, não permitindo que o contato de seus lábios fosse rompido.

Deslizando os dedos por entre os cabelos macios dele, Temperance inspirou, e o perfume masculino e almiscarado encheu suas narinas. Uma leve tontura a tomou quando a língua macia de Booth adentrou o espaço de sua boca, abrindo-a para uma exploração mais detalhada.

Ela já o havia beijado antes. Em pelo menos duas ocasiões. Mas sempre que acontecia, era como se fosse algo totalmente novo. Ela sabia que era uma sensação irracional, mas não conseguia impedir-se de sentir assim.

Seeley Booth era tão dedicado em beijá-la quanto era em seu trabalho. As habilidades de concentração e determinação de franco-atirador presentes de forma induvidosa em cada centímetro que os lábios dele cobriam e a língua macia acariciava com ardor.

Os sentidos de Temperance se aguçaram quando as mãos dele tocaram a curva de sua cintura. Ouvia o som de suas respirações trabalhadas ressoando no ar da noite... sentia o cheiro da loção pós-barba misturado ao perfume natural que emanava da pele quente e masculina... e o gosto dele era uma deliciosa mistura de menta, cafeína e do pêssego que ele havia devorado em forma de torta meia hora antes.

Tão suavemente como havia começado, o beijo foi se tornando mais lento, e logo suas respirações foram recuperando o ritmo normal. Quando seus lábios se afastaram, Temperance sentiu frio.

Seus olhos se abriram para encontrar os dele, mas o olhar de Booth estava perdido novamente no céu logo acima deles. E ela se perguntou se aquele beijo teria mesmo acabado de acontecer. Ele parecia tão calmo, como se nada tivesse se passado.

Sentiu-se inegavelmente confusa. Em geral, era ele quem ficava constrangido com situações como aquela. Mas naquele exato momento, ele parecia estar em perfeito controle de si mesmo e da situação.

Temperance sentiu o rosto queimar, e uma pequena onda de irritação começou a tomar conta de si. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, questioná-lo sobre o que acabava de acontecer, viu-o apontar entusiasmado para o céu.

"Veja, Bones" a voz dele deixava transparecer uma dose de empolgação.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o céu noturno, acompanhando a direção indicada por ele. E não pôde conter um suspiro de surpresa ao avistar o brilho inconfundível cortar a escuridão do céu.

"Uma estrela cadente" ele sussurrou, um sorriso brotando nos lábios. "Faça um pedido" Booth exclamou, olhando boquiaberto para o meteoro incandescente que atravessava o manto negro do céu.

"Booth, isso não passa de uma superstição" observou, voltando sua atenção para o meteoróide.

"Superstição ou não, faça um pedido" ele insistiu.

Ela o observou de soslaio.

"Vamos, Bones. Só uma vez, não seja racional" ele lançou-lhe um rápido olhar carregado do sorriso mais puro.

Sem resistir, Temperance sorriu também, e quando voltou a olhar para o céu, o meteoróide estava quase desaparecendo no horizonte. Fechando rapidamente os olhos, sentiu-se uma tola completa, mas ainda assim fez um pedido.

Quando tornou a abri-los, deu de cara com Booth, o rosto bem próximo ao seu, a expressão divertida. "E então? Fez um pedido?"

Ela tentou disfarçar o sorriso.

Ele, por sua vez, deu vazão a um sorriso que pareceu iluminar as feições simetricamente perfeitas. "O que pediu?"

"Acho que não se deve revelar o pedido" observou.

Ele a encarou, sério e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, foi você quem disse uma vez que quando se faz um desejo irracional nessas espécies de rituais supersticiosos não se deve revelar o que desejou até que se realize..."

Suas palavras desapareceram ao ver a expressão de puro divertimento no rosto dele.

"Pensei que não acreditasse nessas coisas, Bones."

"E não acredito. O que eu disse foram palavras suas, não minhas", ponderou.

"Vejo que você presta muita atenção às coisas que eu digo. Só não sei ainda se isso é bom ou ruim..." ele riu.

"Até hoje você não me disse nada que fosse realmente indigno de importância. Mesmo que eu não concorde com você em muitas coisas, eu respeito seu modo de vê-las e para mim é importante entender tudo o que você diz."

Ela estava sendo sincera. Mas pela expressão que o rosto dele adquiriu, podia dizer que Booth estava surpreso com o que acabava de dizer.

Pensou em explicar-se melhor, pois ele não parecia ter assimilado o que acabara de dizer. No entanto, quando seus lábios se abriram para escolher as melhores palavras, sentiu-o aproximar-se de forma tão rápida que só foi possível sentir o suspiro dele contra sua boca antes que ele tornasse a beijá-la.

Mais uma vez a sensação de calor se apoderou de seu corpo, e antes que percebesse, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais para seguirem abertas, suas mãos pousando de comum acordo no pescoço dele.

O beijo dessa vez foi mais suave... sem exigência. Apenas seus lábios se tocando, se reconhecendo no outro.

"Viu como não doeu nada, Bones?" ele deu um meio sorriso em sua direção ao se afastar. "Você fez um desejo, simples assim. Admita... um pouco de superstição não faz mal a ninguém. Nem a você."

"Tem razão" disse, recolhendo as mãos aos bolsos do sobretudo. "Um pouco de superstição às vezes não faz mal."

Seus olhos se perderam no céu estrelado, e um sorriso brotou nos cantos de seus lábios.

Talvez devesse abrir espaço para algumas pequenas superstições em sua vida. Afinal, coincidência ou não, seu desejo tinha se realizado. Seeley Booth havia lhe beijado... outra vez.

* * *

**Sintam-se livres para mandar feedback... aceitamos bem as críticas =]**


End file.
